Maneuvering a watercraft (for example, a jet ski) at high speeds poses numerous uncertainties in the operational limitations of the watercraft. For example, when the operator of watercraft turns the watercraft at a high speed, the watercraft may slip across the surface of the water. When the watercraft slips across the surface of the water, the watercraft does not travel along the operator's intended path (for example, the path associated with the operator's turn). To correct for the slipping, the operator may need to make numerous manual adjustments to the operation of the watercraft.